


They Don't Know About Us

by kingthelarreh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Where We Are Tour, es muy meloso, lo escribí cuando acabó tmht btw, más bien como un tour idealizado, un concierto idealizado, van a vomitar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthelarreh/pseuds/kingthelarreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el último concierto de la gira y Louis se siente verdaderamente cansado.</p>
<p>Lo que no sabe, es que Harry le está aguardando con una pequeña sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está publicado en mi cuenta de Wattpad también (illalwaysholdon).  
> Ambientado en el último concierto del WWAT (un concierto imaginario, por cierto)

Había pasado al menos una hora del concierto cuando la voz del trabajador de la administración avisó por el audífono a Louis el cambio de vestuario. Al voltearse para despedir a las fans con la mano y una sonrisa vio un cartel de “Cásate conmigo Harry” y eso fue suficiente para cabrearlo completamente.

Entró al camarín intentando contener su rabia, mientras los chicos, sus mejores amigos, le miraban de reojo, preocupados. Louis dejó que la mujer del vestuario le quitara la camiseta y le pusiera la que correspondía a su tenida de la segunda parte del espectáculo. Para tratarse del último concierto de la gira, ya se sentía harto: otra vez Harry había estado jugando con Niall, sin siquiera mirarlo a él en ningún instante. Quizá no debía sentirse “botado”, pero era exactamente como le pasaba, y estaba cabreadísimo con todo esto. Ya quería ser libre de una vez por todas. Ir de la mano de una persona a la que no amaba era una infinita tortura para él.

Harry le estaba mirando fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero Louis no pensaba corresponderle. “¿Tratarle bien cuando nadie se preocupa por mí?”. Podía ser un pensamiento egoísta pero se sentía lo suficientemente enojado para que no le importase. Para que nada le importase.

– Cinco minutos –anunció el mismo trabajador de la administración de antes, esta vez entrando fugazmente al camarín. Louis hizo un mohín cuando la maquilladora le obligó a estar quieto.

– Te ves un poco tenso –se atrevió a decirle Zayn cuando los cinco se dispusieron a volver al escenario. Louis le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero lentamente lo relajó y soltó un suspiro.

– Estoy bien. Un poco cansado –mintió. No estaba bien enojarse: la culpa no era de ninguno de ellos: Zayn, Liam, Niall, Eleanor. Harry. La culpa era de Modest. Mucho menos era de los fans, así que Louis se obligó a mantener una postura relajada y divertida. Ellas sólo se tragaban todo lo que la prensa les mandaba; sólo eran niñas y adolescentes un tanto ingenuas, pero aún así no tenían la culpa de que la administración estuviera a punto de romper su relación de casi cuatro años con Harry.

Los cinco chicos tomaron posición en las plataformas de subida; podían oír los gritos desesperados de las fans por volverlos a ver, y Louis fingió una sonrisa, lo suficientemente convincente para incluso relajarlo un poco. Simultáneamente se sintió incómodo en su lugar, pero cuando miró a su alrededor no pudo identificar nada fuera de lo común. Metros tras de él, escuchó el chasquido del golpe de la palanca y sintió como el aire le golpeaba en la cara cuando lo impulsaron hacia arriba.

Ahora tocaba cantar Little Black Dress, una canción con un movido estilo de rock que a Niall le encantaba tocar. A Louis no le gustaba demasiado, aunque él mismo había ayudado a crearla, tal vez por el hecho de que la letra no le hacía ningún significado más que las piernas de Harry apretadas en un par de jeans negros, pero no significaba nada importante para él. No como Strong, o Something Great, canciones que no habían sido incluidas en el tour junto con un par más que hablaban sobre él y Harry. Suspirando ruidosamente, abrió los ojos y esperó oír el estridente sonido de las guitarras afiladas de la canción.

Sin embargo, lo que empezó fue una suave melodía de piano.

Tal vez su reacción fue peor cuando identificó They Don’t Know About Us en la partitura. Oh, diablos, no, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus compañeros, ¿estarían tan perplejos como él? Sin embargo, al dar una rápida mirada a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba solo, en el escenario. Y ahí entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le había dado mala espina justo antes de salir: estaba ocupando la plataforma del centro, la que normalmente usaba Harry, en vez de la última al extremo izquierdo a la que él estaba acostumbrado a usar.

Louis ya se estaba preguntando si todo esto estaba planeado cuando una brillante luz blanca le dio en los ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente. Ahora no podía ver nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera el escenario o las fans, pero a juzgar por los murmullos ellas parecían estar tan perplejas como él.

La melodía llegó hasta la parte del primer verso y, sin saber por qué, Louis se apresuró en traer el micrófono a su boca.

– People say we shouldn’t be together, we’re too young to know about forever –mientras la cantaba, se iba dando cuenta del significado real de la canción–, but I say, they don’t know what they’re talk–talk–talking about.

Escuchó el eco de las voces de Zayn y Liam en el fondo y sonaban claramente en vivo, ¿dónde carajos estaban todos? ¿Y Harry? ¿Había sido todo esto idea suya?

– Cause this love is only getting stronger –oyó la voz de Harry en los altavoces, y su corazón ya acelerado palpitó diez veces más rápido: ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? De repente se sintió con ganas de llorar, solo y confundido, con una cegante luz apuntando su cara–. And I don’t wanna wait, any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you’re mine, boy.

Boy. Styles, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Comenzó el coro y escuchó las voces de Niall, Liam, Zayn y Harry combinarse perfectamente entre las líneas. Nunca antes habían practicado esta canción juntos y a Louis le sorprendía lo bien que sonaba. Sin embargo, todavía no tenía ninguna idea de qué demonios ocurría ahí y sólo atinó a quedarse parado, intentando ver a través de la luz y deseando no verse tan idiota, allí solo con el micrófono en la mano, sin saber qué hacer.

Empezó el segundo verso y Louis notó cómo la luz blanca se atenuaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver un poco a su alrededor. Los chicos estaban repartidos en parejas a su lado, Niall y Zayn a su derecha, Harry y Liam en la izquierda. Louis apenas podía escuchar la suave voz del rubio por encima de los fuertes latidos de su corazón, y miró a sus amigos en busca de comprensión, pero ellos lo ignoraron completamente.

Se escuchó el coro por segunda vez y Louis estaba a punto de meter la cabeza en las rodillas y soltar todas las lágrimas que con la frustración había estado conteniendo, cuando una segunda luz brillante se encendió y Louis pudo ver a Harry a través de ella.

– They don’t know how special you are –cantó el rizado avanzando hacia Louis–, they don’t know what you’ve done to my heart.

Estaba cada vez más cerca. Louis podía sentir la enorme sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios y realmente no le importaba si estaba llorando o no. Porque esto era todo lo que siempre había deseado.

– They can say anything they want –concluyó Harry bajando su tono–, cause they don’t know about us…

Louis fue vagamente consciente de Niall cantando el siguiente verso mientras Harry entrelazaba los dedos de su mano izquierda con Louis. El ancla y la soga, el corazón y la flecha, el barco y la brújula. Todo apuntaba a su lugar, y Louis de repente sintió que ni siquiera le importaba que el mundo acabase ahora. No mientras Harry tuviera esa tímida sonrisa de disculpa y se escuchara la voz de Zayn resonando por los parlantes. No mientras él le estuviera mirando a los ojos tan intensamente.

– Sabes… –le dijo Louis–, realmente no me gusta tener el micrófono en la mano ahora.

Harry soltó una risa ahogada y tiró a Louis más cerca de él y, acunando su mejilla con su mano del micrófono, le dio uno de los besos más hermosos que habían tenido jamás. Lo único que Louis podía sentir era la mano de Harry en su cara y sus labios presionados, juntos, suaves y calientes. Aun cuando ya se habían separado se demoró un tiempo en darse cuenta de los ensordecedores gritos de las fans, Zayn terminando la canción, Niall riendo ahogadamente en el micrófono. Louis se giró hacia el público, y aún sin poder ver a sus fans, sonrió, y esperó que esa sonrisa fuese suficiente para agradecer todo el apoyo que estaban recibiendo ahora.

Demonios, estaban coreando su nombre compartido. “Larry, Larry, Larry…”. La cara de Harry era un tomate cuando se ocultó en el cuello de Louis y rió a carcajadas, dejando suaves besos en la piel. Louis rió en respuesta, sólo porque se sentía realmente feliz, y supuso que la felicidad es eso. Harry riendo en su cuello y cientos de miles de personas gritando para compartir tu felicidad.

Cuando el piano terminó, finalmente, Harry alzó la cabeza, más serio, y peinó el cabello de Louis hasta reposar una mano en su nuca.

– Ahora ellos sí saben de nosotros…

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado :)  
> Kudos y comentarios son tremendamente bienvenidos.


End file.
